


hello, my name is gay

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Alix hates high society functions. She's more of a rough-and-tumble girl. So how'd she end up with an invitation, an outfit, and a date?





	

The Louvre was a beautiful, serious, _professional_ place, and Alix’s father was putting his foot down. **  
**

“Yes, you have to dress up,” he said. She opened her mouth to interject, and he fronted her off. “And that means, you do something more than simply not wear your cap inside. It means, preferably, a dress. Yes, you have to. It’s not a discussion. Now, go before you’re late for school.”

That one small exchange had already spoiled her morning, and Alix was in the mood to do nothing but lay her head on her desk and try to think of a way out of the situation.

Too bad for chipper friends.

Alix heard Mylène approach before she saw her from the corner of her eye. Mylène stopped in the aisle. “Alix?”

“Don’t talk to me,” Alix grumbled. “I’m trying to die.”

“Everything okay…?”

“Yeah, but I’m dying.”

Still confused, but relatively satisfied, Mylène sat down. She pulled out her books and tablet and tapped her stylus against the edge of the desk as she waited for class to start.

After a minute, Alix rolled her head to the side, looking at her friend through a fringe of pink hair. “My dad’s got a thing tonight. Grand opening of a new exhibit. So I have to go.” She blew her bangs out in a huff and watched them settle back across her eyes. “And I have to dress up. And spend the evening making small talk with old rich people and eat nothing but crackers and champagne and listen to a bunch of boring curators make boring speeches. And it’s actually going to kill me.”

Mylène brushed Alix’s hair away from her face and patted her cheek clumsily. “If it gets too boring, you can always text me. I’ll keep you company.”

“God, I wish. If my dad sees me on my phone he’ll lose it.” Alix burrowed farther into her arms. “It’s been nice knowing you.”

“Come on, it won’t be that bad.”

“You’ve never been to one of these things before. It’s bad.”

Mylène grinned. “Actually, I think it sounds kind of fun. I love having an excuse to dress up.”

“You want to go for me?”

“I’ll go with you,” Mylène retorted, “because I guarantee your dad will realize I’m not you.”

“I don’t even know if I’m allowed to bring a date.” Alix snapped her head up and straightened in her seat. “Whatever. You’re coming. Wear something nice.”

“And what are you going to be wearing?” Mylène asked. “Do you even own anything formal?”

Alix smirked proudly. “Nope.”

* * *

Observing her reflection in the window, Alix thought she cleaned up pretty well. She’d managed to weasel her way out of wearing a dress and had settled for a suit instead. She and Jalil had gone shopping together, and while he made fun of her for having to shop in the children’s section, she proudly sported her plaid-lined jacket and lime green bowtie. It wasn’t nearly as stuffy as she’d expected, and her father was happy. She might just make it out in one piece.

When Mylène walked in, she knew she was screwed. Alix was torn between dashing out into the middle of the floor and staying hidden to watch her friend from the corner, unseen. Mylène was wearing the sparkling blue dress she usually saved for her father’s opening nights, and Alix couldn’t help feeling a little awed that her own father afforded the same honor.

Mylène’s eyes lit up as she located Alix, and she rushed across the room. She tackled Alix in a hug when she drew near, brushing her lips against her cheek. “You look nice,” she said, stepping back appraisingly.

“Uh, thanks,” Alix replied. “You look gay. I mean–I’m gay–shit, uh–you look nice, too?”

“Well, it’s a date, right?” Mylène asked uncertainly. “Gotta look nice.”

“Yes. Right. Definitely.” Alix tried to keep a grin from unfurling across her face and offered Mylène her arm. “Let’s see how much champagne we can snag.”


End file.
